George Bush and the Shoe
Write the text of your article here! Synopsis An Iraqi man tells the viewers it is now time for them to watch another skippyshorts episode called "George and the Shoe" and proceeds to do a terrorist yell. President George W. Bush walks in scatting and singing to himself and steps up to the microphone and greets America, but then he stops short and wonders where he is, to which an Iraqi man tells him he is in Iraq and calls him a "stupid white piece of trash." President Bush apologizes and greets Iraq. Before he can say his speech, the Iraqi man throws a shoe at him and Bush asks if that is all he has got and calls him "Iraqi scum." The Iraqi man says no and he tells Bush he is also got a big pink cowboy hat, which he then throws at Bush. The president tells him he hit his mic and that he's gonna kill him. He says to bring it on and asks what else has he got, to which he says he has got a big black stick and he tries to throw it at his face, only for Bush to avoid it. He says he has cat-like reflexes and that he's seen The Matrix 8,000 times and he practiced the moves and shows one off, in which he leans back in slow motion. President Bush tells the man to bring it on and he asks what's next. The Iraqi man then throws handcuffs at Bush, and he avoids them again. Bush says he barely even nicked him. He asks the Iraqi man what else he's got and the man says he's got a big white fuzzy owl with a black hat on top and Bush tells him to bring it on, to which he throws it at him. Bush avoids it again and asks if that's it, but the Iraqi man says he's got a fuzzy purse, too, which he then throws at Bush. When Bush asks him if that's it, the Iraqi man says no and that at the end, he saved the best thing, which he tells Bush is a Popeye plush toy. He throws it at the president, who avoids it again. Once again, Bush asks the Iraqi man if that's all he has got and he says he's afraid so and that he has nothing else. When Bush asks if he is sure, the Iraqi man says nothing and Bush asks if he is positive; so the man checks and he confirms that he has nothing. Bush tells the people and he tells the man if he would have done that a year ago with Saddam, he would have taken him out back, mauled him, ripped out his insides, ate them as spaghetti, killed his mom, maimed his cattle, chopped off the head of his neighbor, and burned down everything he has ever touched. He announces that because of him and his country and the freedom he has given them, he can throw shoes, pink hats, and other things at him and enjoy it. Bush says for his freedom of expression, he will say, "You're welcome." He then says he would like to show him some of his freedom of expression. He tells the Iraqi man to stand up because he wants to make sure he gets this and shoots him in the foot. When the Iraqi man complains about this, Bush tells him he should've had a shoe on and laughs at him. Bush bids farewell to the Iraqi people and smugly sings victory music to himself as he walks off while holding the gun and he says that he's off to the market. Suddenly, Skippy comes in and says to not drop the cameras. He then asks the Iraqi man how he feels and if he feels pretty stupid now for throwing shoes at people, to which he says he does feel incredibly stupid now. Skippy says good because he should and then he shouts, "STUPID!". Gallery George-and-the-shoe-opening.png Category:Season 2008 Category:Videos Category:Episodes